


The Glee Theory

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 The Staircase Implementation, Gen, Humor, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Любые глики, Теория большого взрыва, один из эпизодов".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glee Theory

_\- Всего два градуса! Я хочу увеличить температуру лишь на два градуса!_  
_\- Позволь заметить, что воду от пара могут отделять именно два градуса!_  
_\- Если ты живёшь в чайнике!_  
_\- Ты согласился на эту температуру в нашем соседском договоре._  
_\- Да имел я твой договор!_  
_\- Ты не можешь поиметь договор! Это договор имеет тебя!_  
Рэйчел неодобрительно покачала головой и стала докрашивать второй ноготь.  
_\- Знаешь что? Проваливай к чёрту и регулируй температуру там!_  
_\- Мне не нужно идти к чёрту - когда в доме двадцать три градуса, я уже словно в аду!_  
Хлопнула дверь, раздались шаги и через пару секунд к Рэйчел постучались. Стук был единичным, так что, скорее всего, это был не Курт. Но Рэйчел решила всё же удостовериться:  
\- Кто там?  
\- Финн.  
\- Иду, - вздохнула она, встала с дивана и осторожно поковыляла к двери.  
\- Можно я сегодня посплю у тебя на диване? - поинтересовался зашедший внутрь Финн.  
\- О, можешь попробовать, конечно, но соседи напротив такие шумные, - доверительно сообщила ему Рэйчел.  
\- Ты всё слышала, да? - обречённо вздохнул Финн.  
\- Кажется, один парень пытался изменить температуру, а второй съехал с катушек, - пожала плечами Рэйчел и плюхнулась обратно на диван.  
\- Вот, ты согласна, что он чокнутый!  
\- Ну, не такой чокнутый, как тот, кто согласился с ним жить, - улыбнулась Рэйчел, взяв в руки кисточку.  
\- Веришь, нет, но раньше он был ещё хуже.  
\- О нет, в такое я не поверю, - усмехнулась она.  
\- Ты такая наивная, - Финн сел рядом и одарил её снисходительной улыбкой человека, прошедшего через немыслимые испытания и с трудом сохранившего здравый рассудок. А может, и не сохранившего. - Прям как я семь лет назад...

_\- Простите, - обратился Финн к вышедшему из лифта парню с коробкой в руках, - я ищу квартиру Курта Хаммела._  
_\- О, наверное, хотите комнату снять, - нервно улыбнулся тот._  
_\- Ну да._  
_Улыбка исчезла с его лица, сменившись неприкрытой паникой._  
_\- Уноси ноги, чувак. Беги - побыстрее и подальше._

\- Значит, предыдущий сосед Курта пытался тебя предупредить?  
\- Ну, в данный момент именно он сам казался психом, - развёл руками Финн. - И выглядел как настоящий чокнутый.  
\- Само собой, он ведь с Куртом жил!  
\- Это сейчас всё кажется ясным.  
Рэйчел посмотрела на него долгим взглядом, в котором явственно читалось непонимание того, как столь наивные люди ещё живут в этом мире, покачала головой и вернулась в ногтям.  
\- Как бы то ни было, я поднялся наверх и постучал в дверь...

_\- Да? - коротко поинтересовался темнокожий мужчина огромного роста в красном платье и с чудовищными серьгами. А может, и женщина, Финн не особо приглядывался. Он заподозрил, что попал не туда, но всё же решил удостовериться:_  
_\- Доктор Хаммел?_  
_\- Нет, этот чокнутый живёт напротив._  
_Дверь закрылась, и Финну не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как направиться к соседней. Дурные предчувствия в его душе росли с каждой секундой._

\- Пожалуй, это было предупреждение номер два.

_Соседнюю дверь открыл человек примерно его возраста и почти на голову ниже него. Несмотря на это, ему всё равно каким-то образом удавалось смотреть на Финна сверху вниз. На его футболке зеленел силуэт ведьмы из "Wicked"._  
_\- Да?_  
_\- Я Финн Хадсон, я вам звонил по поводу комнаты, вы сказали..._  
_\- Я знаю, что я сказал, - прервал его Курт. - И знаю, что вы сказали.А ещё я знаю, что моя мама сказала пятого марта тысяча девятьсот девяносто второго года, - выдержав небольшую драматическую паузу, он потребовал: - Назовите шестой благородный газ._  
_\- Что?_  
_\- Вы сказали, что вы учёный. Назовите шестой благородный газ._  
_\- Эээ... Радон? - предположил застигнутый врасплох Финн._  
_\- Вы спрашиваете или отвечаете? - прищурился Курт._  
_\- Отвечаю? - произнёс Финн тем же полувопросительным тоном. Курт воззарился на него, как на неожиданно вставшую на задние лапы и заговорившую собаку._  
_\- Отвечаю, - исправился Финн, которому было весьма не по себе от этого взгляда._  
_\- Ладно, - Курт сменил взгляд на просто подозрительный, - следующий вопрос - Кирк или Пикард?_  
_\- О. Хитрый вопрос. Ну, - Финн почесал в затылке, - Оригинальный сериал круче "Нового поколения", но Пикард круче Кирка._  
_Подозрительности во взгляде Курта немного поубавилось._  
_\- Правильно. Ты прошёл первый барьер. Можешь войти, - он отступил назад._

_Курт снова прищурился, изучил его взглядом и быстро застрочил в блокноте._  
_\- Последний вопрос - объявил он. - В постапокалиптическом мире какую ценность ты наделишь высшим приоритетом - поиски стабильных источников пищи, восстановление правительства, воспроизведение или сохранение накопленных человечеством знаний?_  
_\- Эм... наверное, я выберу сохранение знаний, - ответил Финн._  
_Продолжив про себя "всё равно у меня вряд ли выйдет с первыми тремя"._  
_\- Это верно, - поставил ещё одну галочку Курт. - Хотя я принял бы любой вариант, кроме воспроизводства. Пошли, покажу тебе спальни._  
_\- Я прошёл барьеры? - улыбнулся Финн. Курт вперил в него непроницаемый взгляд, отлично подошедший бы инопланетянину из какого-нибудь фильма._  
_\- Только второй. Не время расслабляться._

_\- Это она?_  
_\- Нет, это моя комната. Люди в неё не заходят._  
_\- Тогда где же ты спишь? - не удержался Финн._  
_Курт посмотрел на него так, словно Финн вдруг заговорил на коптском._  
_\- Я не понимаю._  
_\- Ну, если люди туда не заходят, а ты тоже человек, и... ты ведь человек, верно?_  
_Теперь Курт смотрел на него так, словно Финн говорил на коптском, стоя при этом на голове._  
_\- Я шучу, - сдался Финн._  
_\- Ты часто так делаешь?_  
_\- Иногда._  
_Курт вновь сузил глаза и что-то записал в блокноте._

_\- Может, ты захочешь перекрасить стены, - с абсолютно невинным видом предположил его будущий сосед, стоя под огромной надписью "Сдохни, Курт, сдохни"._

\- И после всего этого ты просто взял и заселился к нему? - уточнила Рэйчел, обмахивая не желающие сохнуть ногти.  
\- Ну, я не просто вселился, вначале мы уладили некоторые формальности...

_\- Итак, это было "телевидение и кино". Следующий параграф - "прочее". Флаг квартиры..._  
_\- У нас есть флаг?!_  
_Курт помахал у него перед носом маленьким флагом, изображавшем золотого льва на лазоревом поле._  
_\- Никогда его не переворачивай, - он с гордостью вручил его Финну. - Разве что когда в доме чрезвычайное положение. И самое главное - "если любая из сторон изобретёт машину времени, первая остановка должна быть произведена здесь, в ближайшие пять секунд"._  
_Финн подписал, и следующие пять секунд они молча таращились в пространство._  
_\- Что ж, жаль, - вздохнул Курт, когда стало ясно, что машина времени появляться не собирается._  
_Финн тоже решил, что это весьма досадно._

\- Какого чёрта ты вообще согласился со всем этим?  
\- Ну, это была лучшая квартира из всех, что я видел, и плата приемлемая, да и как-то неловко останавливаться, когда уже прошёл три барьера.  
\- Что ж, в таком случае трудно тебе сочувствовать, Финн.  
\- Да? Подожди, я сейчас расскажу, как впервые привёл девушку...

_\- Я буду стучать, пока ты не ответишь, - решительно заявили за дверью. - Финн. Финн. Финн._  
_\- Что тебе нужно?!.. Я же не сказал входить!_  
_\- Ты спросил, что мне нужно. Мне нужно было войти, - Курт развернул договор. - Ты нарушил условия. Согласно правилам, информация о готовящемся сексуальном сношении должна быть предоставлена соседу не позже, чем за двенадцать часов до оного._  
_\- Да я её даже не знал двенадцать часов назад!_  
_\- Ну всё, я ухожу! - девушка с гордым видом выбралась из кровати, подхватила вещи с пола._  
_\- Двенадцать часов? - протянул ей вслед Курт. Громко хлопнула входная дверь._

\- О боже.  
\- Теперь ты мне сочувствуешь?  
\- Немного.

\- Давай-ка проясним, ты заселяешься к этому парню, он заставляет тебя подписать нелепое соглашение, потом вламывается к тебе в спальню, пока ты... там с девушкой, и ты до сих пор живёшь с ним?  
\- Ну, я не мог злиться на него из-за Саншайн, - пожал плечами Финн, аккуратно закрашивая новый ноготь на закинутой ему на колени ноге Рэйчел. - Как выяснилось, она была северокорейским шпионом, а я тогда работал над кое-чем секретным... Хорошо, что Курт её выгнал до того, как я что-то успел выболтать. Ну, не то чтобы я собирался что-то выбалтывать...  
\- И всё? Ты остался с Куртом только потому, что он не дал тебе загреметь в федеральную тюрьму?  
\- Эмм... отчасти. А отчасти - из-за того, что случилось в лифте.  
\- Да, кстати насчёт лифта. Ты говорил, что тогда он работал.  
\- Работал. Но однажды Курт пришёл домой...

_\- Что происходит?_  
_\- Привет, Курт, - кивнул Финн, не отрываясь от игры. - Это Майк и Пак, они тоже работают в университете._  
_\- Привет, - хором поздоровались они._  
_\- С тобой я позже поговорю. А пока объясните наличие дивана, - потребовал Курт._  
_\- Люди с первого этажа переезжали и продали мне его за сто долларов. Мы подняли его наверх._  
_\- Но что не так с мебелью, которая у нас была? - вскричал Курт._  
_\- Это же садовые стулья, - улыбнулся Финн. - И здесь не было места для гостей._  
_\- Тебе не пришло в голову, что так и задумывалось?!_  
_\- Я имею право, как сосед, распоряжаться частью мебели в квартире._  
_\- Ты не предупредил меня по э-мэйлу._  
_\- Нет, предупредил._  
_Курт насмешливо фыркнул, достал телефон и принялся с ожесточением тыкать стилом в экран._  
_\- Чёрт. Мой спам-фильтр заблокировал письмо, - с неохотой сообщил он._  
_\- Почему я в твоём чёрном списке? - удивился Финн._  
_\- Ты послал мне картинку с котом, играющим на пианино, озаглавив её "Смешно"._

\- Но какое всё это имеет отношение к лифту?  
\- Всё к нему идёт.

_\- В общем, здесь никто не будет смотреть "Вавилон-5", - заявил Курт. - Поменяйся со мной местами. Это место мне не нравится. Сквозняк в шею дует._  
_\- Хочешь посадить меня на сквозняк? - уточнил Пак._  
_\- Тебя защищает воротник._  
_Устроившись на месте Пака, Курт задумчиво оглядел комнату._  
_\- Мне всё равно неуютно... Ах да, здесь слишком много людей._  
_\- Мы можем это исправить, - заметил Финн. - Пойдёмте._

_\- ПАК, ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ИГРАТЬ С РЕБЯТАМИ?_  
_\- Это не ребята! Это мои коллеги!_  
_\- А ИХ РОДИТЕЛИ ЗНАЮТ, ГДЕ ОНИ?_  
_\- Нет, но если ты ещё покричишь, то они тебя, наверное, услышат! - Пак хлопнул дверью._  
_\- О, круто, - Финн уже вертелся возле небольшой ракеты посреди комнаты. - Сам сделал? Она полетит?_  
_\- Ну, возможно, если я доберусь до нового топлива, которое разработали в правительстве..._  
_\- Хм, кажется, это твой счастливый день, - с таинственной улыбкой произнёс Финн._

\- И почему же счастливый? - к этому времени уже Рэйчел старательно подравнивала ему ногти пилочкой.  
\- Ну, у меня случайно оказалось немного ракетного топлива дома...  
\- ...зачем тебе нужно было дома топливо?  
\- Хмм, Саншайн было интересно, чем я зарабатываю на жизнь. Ну я и хотел показать... Да это всё неважно, в общем, мы вернулись ко мне...

_\- Секрет в том, чтобы смешать с сейсмогелем, - уверенно заявил Финн, капая мутную жидкость в бидон, - чтобы получить горючий гель, образующий тягу свыше восьми тысяч килоньютонов!_  
_\- Круто, - Майк подпрыгивал от нетерпения, Пак с улыбкой потирал ладони._  
_\- Не сработает, - сообщил из-за холодильника Курт._  
_\- Извини, - холодно заявил Финн, - но я долго работал над этим. Поверь, оно сработает._  
_\- Ты не видишь, где ошибся, - приблизившись, Курт заглянул в лежащие на столе расчёты. - Это для обычной ракеты, а не для модели._  
_\- Я внёс поправки._  
_\- Они неверные._  
_\- Ладно, с меня хватит! - взорвался Финн. - Ты можешь быть экспертом в своей теоретической физике, или в научно-фантастических передачах, или в том, где сидеть на чёртовом диване, но это физика прикладная, а когда дело касается... ой-йё... - он замолчал, когда из бидона с глухим шипением повалил дым._  
_\- Что происходит? - севшим голосом спросил Пак._  
_\- Что-то очень плохое. Открой дверь! - он схватил бидон со стола._  
_Курт проводил перепуганную троицу взглядом, подошёл к холодильнику и перевернул висевший там флаг._

_Финн в нетерпении переминался у лифта._  
_\- Ты лифт ждать собираешь?! - вскричал Майк._  
_\- О, точно, - Финн развернулся к лестнице, но в это время распахнулись двери лифта._  
_\- Стой, лифт пришёл!_  
_Финн со стоном запрыгнул в лифт, но на кнопку нажать не успел - следом быстро зашёл Курт. Вырвал у него из рук бидон, поставил на пол, вытолкнул Финна из лифта - с неожиданной для человека его сложения силой - и нажал на спуск, прежде чем выйти самому._  
_\- Зачем ты это сделал? - возмутился Финн. - У меня было полно..._  
_Дом содрогнулся от мощного взрыва. Из шахты потянуло палёным._  
_Курт посмотрел на него своим обычным непроницаемым взглядом._  
_\- Всегда пожалуйста._

\- Курт не только спас меня, но ещё и не сдал домовладельцу, - с улыбкой продолжал Финн, пока Рэйчел красила ему ногти на ногах. Всё тем же розовым лаком. - Или полиции. Или службе национальной безопасности.  
\- То есть, это из-за тебя мне приходится каждый раз наматывать по четыре этажа?  
\- Ну, я сделал ошибку. Ты тоже делала ошибки в молодости. Чем ты занималась семь лет назад?  
\- Я в школе вообще-то была. Пела в хоре, училась, занималась волонтёрством...

_\- Да, одна полоска! Учись, Квинн!_

\- Эй, - позвал сидящего на диване Курта Финн. - Привет.  
\- Привет, - ровным тоном ответил Курт. - От тебя лаком пахнет.  
\- А... маникюром тут занимался. Что? Мужчины его тоже делают, - он сел рядом. - Думаю, я должен перед тобой извиниться.  
Курт поднял взгляд.  
\- А ты сомневался?  
\- Я согласился с температурой тогда, и не мог её менять.  
\- Это не извинение, ты просто признал, что был неправ.  
\- Ладно, извини.  
\- Принято, свободен, - Курт вновь уткнулся в ноутбук.  
\- Так всё хорошо?  
\- Что хорошо?  
\- Забудь, - вздохнул Финн. - Я включу телек?  
\- Конечно.  
_"Далее в программе - "Вавилон-5"_ , объявил голос из рекламы.

 _\- Ты даже не смотришь!_  
_\- Я всё слышу!_  
_\- Тебя и диалоги раздражают?!_  
_\- Если это можно назвать диалогами!_  
_\- Ты псих, ты в курсе?!_  
_\- Не заставляй меня переворачивать флаг!_  
Рэйчел складывала многочисленные принадлежности для маникюра обратно в саквояж и тихо смеялась, прислушиваясь к перебранке соседей.  
На самом деле она была даже немного рада, что Финн остался. И уверена, что Финн тоже этому рад.


End file.
